


South Park Ship Drabbles

by ComicusPeixes



Category: South Park
Genre: More tags to be added, Multi, South Park: The Fractured But Whole, South Park: The Stick of Truth, as the fics are posted
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-26
Updated: 2017-08-18
Packaged: 2018-12-16 19:06:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11835099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ComicusPeixes/pseuds/ComicusPeixes
Summary: Basically a collection of little shipping drabbles with different ships from you guy's requests. Feel free to request any ship and I'll do my best to write a drabble for it. Ones that come with a prompt come first. I just wanted to challenge myself and I wanted to write more now that I have a laptop. Anything is really good unless i say otherwise. Can be  SFW or NSFW. Have fun!By the way, all characters are at the age of 18 unless your prompt calls for them to be adults or kids. Kids will be strictly SFW for obvious reasons.





	South Park Ship Drabbles

**Author's Note:**

> First ship is my very first South Park ship and that is K2 (Kenny and Kyle)

Goddammit Kenny.

The Jewish redhead had had it up to here with Kenny McCormick. This was the 6th time his library book got destroyed and Kenny's excuse this time was, "I didn't see the car coming, dude". Seriously, this boy was getting on Kyle's last nerve. It was like he was doing it on purpose, just to push his buttons. Irritating would be too little of a word to be used in this situation. More like  _infuriating_. Yeah, infuriating was the right word.

Of course, Kenny wasn't doing it  _entirely_ on purpose. It wasn't his fault he died everyday. It was his fault however, that he continued to get library books knowing that he would die just hours later, if he was lucky. Kyle had told him multiple times that it was an awful idea. Did Kenny listen? Of course not! Why would he? Stubborn bastard. It really irks Kyle to the point that he would kill Kenny himself if his religion wasn't something he took to heart. He would wring his neck if he could.

So now, Kyle and Kenny were at the library, $20 in hand, ready to pay the fee for the destroyed book. Kenny looked so innocent, but Kyle knew under those sad puppy eyes lied a shit eating grin just waiting to make its way onto the boys features. Oh did Kyle was to smack the hell out of him. Kyle had to pay for each book due to how poor the boy was and because he was so nice. Except to Cartman, of course. Who the hell would help that fatass? Oh yeah, Butters would.

The librarian already had her hand out to receive the money as soon as she saw the boys. She wasn't surprised in the slightest. If she actually cared about her job, she would ban Kenny from the library. Though, she could care less about the books as long as they paid her back for them before they graduated. That was all she cared about.

"Which book was it this time Kenny?" she asked with a bored tone in her voice. It was like she attempted to feign interest but decided not to at the last second. It was a common trope their librarian had done for the whole time she has been working there. No one knows how long she had been working there. She looked she was 30, but it was obvious she worked there much longer. One would say for a millennia if they hadn't known better.

"Twilight." Kenny's reply was almost immediate, the book being of no real importance to the librarian, as far as he knew. The librarian gave a sigh of relief, as if she was glad the book was gone. She took Kyle's money and put it in her little money box. The old woman then gave Kyle $15 in change.

"Off you go boys. I took the money for the late fee. I'm just glad that book is gone. Those weird vampire kids always come in here and make a ruckus out of praising that pile of garbage." The old woman went back to sit in front of her computer, typing in the fee paid to her records. The boys were a bit confused but left anyway. Kyle had $15 out of $20 and Kenny wasn't going to be yelled at...much.

Kyle shot Kenny a glare went they were outside in the mostly empty courtyard, cutting through it to head home. The only ones still there were Firkle smoking a cigarette with Michael, and Craig and Tweek all up on each other in the far corner so the cameras wouldn't spot them.

As they were walking, Kyle was giving a very detailed and irritated lecture to the poor, parka-wearing boy. Of course, Kenny was zoned out, giving the occasional "mhmm" when necessary. This is how it normally went with the two of them. As soon as they reached Kyle's house, Kyle stopped and grabbed Kenny's arm. Kenny gave the Jew a confused look.

"The main thing is, I don't like it when i know that you die. You always getting these books ruined isn't helping my case. I know you don't read them. The only thing you're interested in reading is Playboy magazines." This earned a chuckle from Kenny. "Just, try to die without me knowing okay? It hurts, a lot." 

Kenny softened at the boy's words, pulling him into a loving embrace. "I'll stop. The only reason I started getting books is because I thought you would think I was pretty cool and we would have more in common." Kyle looked up at Kenny and smiled a bit.

"You dork, I didn't care if you read books or not. I have no idea where you got that idea." Kyle began to laugh, Kenny joining in as well. When they quieted down, Kyle heard Kenny's mom calling for the other boy. Kenny sighed and rubbed Kyle's back. 

"See you tomorrow." Kenny said with a caring tone in his voice. Kyle only nodded and the two shared a soft, passionate goodbye kiss. 

~

Ike looked up from the couch as a rather smitten looking Kyle walked through the front door. Ike smirked devilishly and began to make comments towards the other. 

"Someone out with his boyfriend, eh?" Ike said with a cocky grin.

"Shut up, you've been crushing on that Firkle kid, I don't want to hear it." Kyle retorted before heading to his room to work on homework. Ike's face burned with a bright red, it rivaled the red on Terrance's shirt, having been watching Terrance and Phillip before Kyle got home.


End file.
